criminalmindsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilliana Reid
This page belongs SaiyukiLover232. DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION. It is an original character for a Fan Fiction. "I don't want to be weak. I want to be strong." Dr. Lilliana Hotchner '''(neé '''Reid), nicknamed and often called "Lily", is a Supervisory Special Agent with the BAU. She is married to Aaron Hotchner, her Unit Chief, whom she has a daughter with named Hope. Lily is also the fraternal twin sister of Spencer Reid. She, alongside her brother, is one of the youngest members of the BAU. Lily is hailed as a genius and autodidact. She has an IQ of 192 and can read 40,000 words per minute with an eidetic memory. She has achieved has five PhD's, three MA's and seven BA's, allowing her to specialize in many areas of knowledge. However, Lily specifically specializes: statistics, geographic profilings, terrorism and counter-terrorism. Background Lily was born on October 28, 1781. From a young age, it was obvious that she and her brother were both gifted children, as the both of them were a genius and autodidact. In her youth, her father, William Reid, left her and Spencer along with their mother, Diana, as he could no longer deal with Diana's schizophrenia, among other things. At the age of twelve, she and Reid graduated from a Las Vegas public high school. She was often the victim of bullying in high school, being teased and humiliated by other girls. Lily once mentioned to Hotch that she was asked to a school dance by an older boy she had a crush on. However, when she showed up to the dance, he already had a date. Then when she tried to leave, she had a mix of mustard, honey, and feathers dumped on her in front of everyone at the dance. When she returned home, her mother did not notice or ask what had happened, and instead Reid kissed her on the forehead and helped her clean up. Lily grew up learning nearly everything she knows from books, with her mother (a college professor of 15th-century literature) often reading to her and Spencer. Still, Lily knew that the way her mother was living wasn't healthy. When she and Spencer were eighteen, they had Diana placed in a mental institution. Until Season Twelve, she resided in that same mental institution, with Lily occasionally visiting and her brother, Spencer, writing letters to Diana every day because of the guilt he felt for not visiting her. Lily would often try to convince Spencer to come with her, but he would always refuse. Lily, much like her brother, is often worried about the fact that her mother's illness can be passed on genetically; she once told Hotch that "I fear my mind everyday--waiting for it to turn on me..." Following her graduation from high school, Lily and her brother both were accepted to Caltech. Lily studied at Caltech long enough to achieve her PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering, as well as her BA's in Psychology and Sociology. When she and her brother were recruited to join the BAU by Jason Gideon, Lily turned down the offer; she wanted to continue studying at different universities in order to achieve more PhD's and BA's, as well as MA's. Additionally, Lily also wanted to be able to finally separate herself from her fraternal brother and learn to be independent. Due to the bullying throughout her life and her mother's problems, she and Spencer had grown to be totally reliable and dependant upon one another--she and Spencer had gone to the same high school and college/university; they were both socially awkward, and relied upon the other in social situations; and with the offer of working the same jon, Katherine knew neither she nor her brother would ever learn to function if they did not grow into adults away from one another. It would only be later that Katherine would join the B.A.U., after a traumatic event. Lily, like her brother, has an eidetic memory, meaning that she can remember an exceedingly large amount of information with extraordinary detail. This, however, only definitely applies to information gathered visually (especially things she's read, as implied with the word eidetic). Her ability to retain auditory information, however, has been rather inconsistent. This is evident when she once stated that she can't remember the name of "Penelope's new boy-toy" (Kevin). Lily has been shown to be very good at remembering speeches, even those in a different language which she can't even speak. Personality Growing up, Lily was intensely shy due to being bullied often throughout high school. She would often be withdrawn from others, especially those who made her feel uncomfortable or people she did not like. The only individual Lily had a close relationship with when she was younger was Spencer, her fraternal twin brother. Due to her brother being one of her few friends, Lily was fiercely protective over him and willing to do anything to stop others from bullying him, even if it meant taking on more for herself. Lily was known to be sort of a tomboy, preferring to stay away from other girls, not only because they bullied her, but also because Lily was not interested in clothes, make up, or other "girly" items. Instead, Lily would often hang out with her brother, reading books to gain knowledge, though she also enjoyed escaping outside to explore and read with a book. The only other friend that Lily had growing up was a boy, two years older than her, named Nik; when not with her brother, Lily would often hang out with Nik, and the two became best friend (reading, exploring, painting, etc.) before he moved away during high school. It was only once Lily graduated from high school and started to attend Caltech university that she began to grow more confident in herself, especially as she gained more knowledge. However, Lily would still often miss social cues, such as rambling on, or fixating on interesting facts. She also developed a habit of being blunt and speaking her mind, which would sometimes lead her to getting in trouble. When Lily was forced into an uncomfortable situation or got into trouble, she would revert to using statistics and facts as a defence mechanism. After joining the B.A.U., Lily's personality grows even more. She becomes determined to prove herself to the team, and also demonstrate that she and her brother, Spencer, are not the same people. Lily forms close bonds with Morgan, JJ, Elle, Gideon, Garcia and Hotch. She becomes stronger and more reliable, becoming able to handle herself well against dangerous UnSubs when needed. In rare moments, Lily has been shown to doubt herself and have low confidence. This is a result of the severe bullying she suffered from in high school. Despite this, Lily is very protective, caring and has been described as being "tough as nails." She is willing to put herself into dangerous situations to protect the people she loves, such as Spencer and Hotch. Her impending motherhood has also made her more tender and dedicated to keeping her child safe Lily, like her brother, is an eccentric genius with hints of Schizophrenia and minor autism (Asperger's Syndrome). Lily is also germaphobic. In general, she dislikes shaking hands, and shows adverse reactions when touched by strangers. Lily also has a slight case of obsessive-compulsive disorder, shown whenever she straightens the files and papers in the conference room when in a briefing. While Lily's concentrating, she likes to use a fidget spinner, as it helps her concentrate. Physical Appearance Lily is a strikingly gorgeous female with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail, a half up, or rarely, a french braid. She is tall with an athletic, but slim figure. On her right shoulder lies a Crescent-shaped birthmark. Her style is natural, edgy and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings. Towards the end of her pregnancy, she wears a lot of dresses. When going into work, she alternates between being work-casual or wearing business clothes. According to JJ and Spencer, Hotch and Lily's daughter, Hope, looks just like Lily. Throughout C''riminal Minds'', Lily's hair style goes through numerous changes. Her hair is brown, medium-length and a bit wavy. She typically wears it loose around her shoulders, but on special occasions, she has been known to braid it or wear it up. In Season Four of Criminal Minds, Lily's hair has blonde highlights, and her base-color is a lighter shade of brown then in previous seasons. In Season Eight, Lily goes back to her original dark brown hair color and pairs it with a dramatically shorter haircut. Lily has a tattoo on the left side of her right wrist and it spells out the word "joy". Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Relationships Notes Category:Female Category:BAU Category:Hotch's Team